


Sandy

by Lindz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, GREASE!, I was in a Grease mood this week, M/M, Sandy Oh Sandy!, cute and fluffy, so much different than my usual work i have posted, summer loving, wanting to do something different, you don't like that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindz/pseuds/Lindz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto realizes he's in love with Akaashi and decides to confess, but he gets rejected. Dejected, Bokuto decides to sing his troubles out! And guess who is there to hear him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy

Everyone knew Bokuto was special, no one knew how completely and fully special he was though. There was always someone who knew one thing that no one else did along with the dozens of other things they knew. His teammates, his family, even his parents didn't completely know the full Bokuto. Only Bokuto knew how special he was and he loved everything about himself.

 

Akaashi liked to believe he knew everything about Bokuto, as well as a few others, and he was probably the closest to the truth. Some days he would discover something though that he never knew about Bokuto until it became so many surprises that Akaashi realized he didn't know a lot of things about Bokuto. That was fine, they were only best friends; not knowing everything about each other meant that they'd still have things to confess when they got older.

 

Bokuto wanted Akaashi to be the one who knows him the best. He decided this when he decided he was in love with the man, or realized that he had a crush that very soon turned to love when he didn't do anything about it. Now Bokuto was never a quiet man, so when he realized he loved Akaashi he was about ready to scream it out to the heavens. The day he was going to confess Bokuto remembered something about Akaashi.

 

He didn't like being the center of attention.

 

Akaashi was waiting for him, his eyebrows raised when he suddenly stopped talking.

 

“You what Bokuto?”

 

Bokuto gulped and calmed down, “I... I... want you to toss to me?”

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “I already know that Bokuto.”

 

“Good, we're on the same page then.”

 

After that fiasco he decided that he was going to try and get Akaashi all to himself one day. He quickly forgot that plan as he picked up on many hobbies and adventures with his friends, and then it was test week so all month he was studying, and when he had moments with Akaashi he would forget to confess until he was back home realizing that would have been the perfect moment to.

 

Finally though, one day, Bokuto had the perfect moment. He actually woke up early enough to meet up with Akaashi before school and walk him there. He wasn't going to back down this time around, he was going to do it or never go to school again! Which would be horrible, because he plays volleyball at school. Akaashi was looking through his flashcards when Bokuto suddenly stopped walking.

 

“AKAASHI!”

 

The boy flinched and nearly dropped his cards, glaring up at his friend.

 

“Yes Bokuto?”

 

“I... I! I-I-I-I?”

 

“What are you doing? Stuttering? Is this a joke? Can you tell it to me on our walk to school? We're going to be late if you don't hurry since you've been dragging your feet.”

 

“I-! I saw Grease yesterday with my little sister!” Bokuto ends up blurting out.

 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him, “okay.”

 

“It was a really good movie! Have you ever seen it?”

 

“Yes, I have. I enjoyed it as well, although it's been a really long time since I last saw it.”

 

“Then we should go see it this Saturday because I like you!”

 

“I can't, Sa-”

 

Their school bell let out a loud ring and Akaashi cursed to himself.

 

“Come on Bokuto, if we don't hurry they're going to close the gate on us.”

 

While Akaashi took off running the finally stretch to their school Bokuto fell down to his knees in utter defeat.

 

Complete. Rejection.

 

And he acted like nothing was wrong at all, like it was second nature, an instant reaction to reject him. He can't believe that happened. He can't believe that actually happened.

 

It did happen though.

 

He'll bounce back, he will... or maybe he won't... ever... he's dead.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is Bokuto here?” Akaashi asks walking into his class.

 

“Nah man, he left as soon as the lunch bell rang mumbling something about being dead.” His friend told him.

 

“He mentioned your name a couple of times as well during class. What did you do to the poor guy?” Another one laughs up.

 

Akaashi sighs to himself and shakes his head. He's not surprised, after denying his outing for Saturday of course he would be depressed. Better get this fixed before practice after school or else he'll be in a slump all day. Akaashi starts wandering around school asking everyone if they had seen his depressed best friend. Finally someone pointed him in the right direction... or they were playing a prank on him.

 

“Excuse me? Did you just say music room?” Akaashi asks.

 

“Yeah, Bokuto has a really sweet voice. He sometimes sings in there with the choir for practice.” The girl tells him.

 

Akaashi flashes back to the time they went karaoking and how his ears bled when he heard him get the mike. That couldn't be true.

 

“Are you sure we're talking about the same Bokuto Koutarou?” Akaashi asks her.

 

She giggles at him and shakes her head, “if you don't believe me check it out yourself.”

 

Akaashi starts pacing towards the music room, really wanting to see this. When he got into the right hallway he could already hear the music playing from the room. The tune was something sad, different from their usual school anthem they practiced, but it still sounded nice. The closer Akaashi got the clearer he could hear it until he recognized the melody.

 

It was a song from Grease.

 

Wasn't Bokuto talking about Grease this morning? Yeah, he was, because that's what started his whole depression. Wanting to see it with him.

 

Akaashi continued walking to the room and looked inside the small door window as he reached for the handle. What he saw he couldn't believe his eyes, the girl earlier being correct as Bokuto stood on the other side of the door. What he heard couldn't have been possible, because a beautiful voice poured out of the room.

 

“Stranded at the drive in. Branded a fool. What will they say? Monday at school.”

 

“Bokuto?” Akaashi whispers lightly.

 

No, that can't be him. That can't be.

 

“Akaashi, can't you see? I'm in misery.”

 

Yup, that was totally him. Why was he singing such a depressing song though? Oh wait, to match his mood. Why was he singing Akaashi's name instead of Sandy's though? Oh right, because he's the reason why he's depressed. For anyone else who didn't know Bokuto it wouldn't have made sense, but for Akaashi everything was crystal clear.

 

“We made a start, now we're apart. There's nothing left for me. Love has flown, all alone, I sit and wonder why, why, why, oh why you left me, Akaashi.”

 

It could have been funny if anyone else was listening to it and knew the back story, but for Akaashi it just made him feel bad. Normally Bokuto just looks sad and pouts and is moody, but hearing his broken voice like this actually made Akaashi's heart want to break. He took a step closer and peeked inside of the window, seeing Bokuto close his eyes and sing his heart out in the room.

 

“Akaashi, baby! Someday! When high school is done! Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one. In heaven, forever! And ever we will be... oh please, say you'll stay Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi reached his hand out and opened the door, not being able to stand by and listen anymore. No one stopped or even heard his interruption as he entered, Bokuto still singing as he faced the windows leading outside the school while the band played.

 

“Akaashi my darling, you hurt me real bad. You know it's true. But baby, you got to believe me when I say, I'm helpless without you. Love has grown! All alone! I sit, I wonder why, why, why, oh why you left me, Akaashi. Akaashi! Akaashi! Why, why, why, oh Akaashi.” Bokuto sighs at the end.

 

Akaashi is a little impressed that his name fits in the song so well. He slowly starts clapping and Bokuto flinches, turning around. His face turned a very bright shade of red when he saw Akaashi standing there staring at him. The first thing that came to his mind was-

 

“Uhhhh... how long were you standing there?”

 

“Pretty much from the beginning.”

 

Bokuto blink, his face turning even redder if that was possible. Everyone else in the room stayed as quiet as they could to watch this scene.

 

“I... I... I have nothing to say.”

 

“I have plenty to say, but I'll start with saying I never rejected you, or well, meant to reject you. Sorry, you throw the word like around so many times I didn't notice the difference this time, and the reason I said no to Saturday is because I have something to do that day with my family.”

 

Bokuto took a step forward and widened his eyes, “really? So does that mean?”

 

Akaashi clears his throat, “yeah, I like you too. How couldn't I?”

 

The grin that appears on Bokuto's face is breathtaking. He runs up to Akaashi and lifts him in the air, spinning him around.

 

“Akaashi! I love you! I love you!” He cheers.

 

He stops spinning him and smashes their lips together, “I love you so much! From now on you'll be owl mine!” He laughs and starts spinning him again.

 

Everyone starts cheering and clapping in the background for them, Akaashi completely embarrassed, but what was he expecting? Only Bokuto would confess to him like this and only Bokuto would ever make him feel like this.

 

“I love you too,” he decides to confess now, allowing Bokuto to spin him around a couple more times before he barked at him to stop.

 

* * *

 

 

“Summer loving, hand me a blast. Summer loving, happened so fast,” Bokuto sang as they walk home hand and hand.

 

“Met a girl, crazy for me. Met a boy, cute as could be.” Akaashi sings with him lightly.

 

“Aw Akaashi, I love you!” Bokuto cheers.

 

“I didn't know you could sing this well Bokuto.” Akaashi confesses.

 

“Oh yeah, well in my first year I couldn't. My friend was apart of choir though and he'd drag me there during lunch and then I got better and better and now I can sing just like Danny Zuko!” Bokuto brags.

 

Akaashi chuckles and presses a finger against his lips, “can you speak a little softer?”

 

“Sorry, I'm just really happy right. Summer days ripped the seams, but... oh. Those summer niii-iiiights!” Bokuto sound out loud and exaggerated, spinning Akaashi around as he did so.

 

“Bokuto, you're too much. Stop that,” Akaashi laughed, blushing slightly.

 

“I love you Sandy my darling.” He grins dipping him down.

 

Akaashi smiled lightly back and pecked him against the lips softly.

 

“I love you too Danny.”


End file.
